Asuna de retour à Agartha !
by Sofia Du Ciar
Summary: Asuna vécut la mort de sa mère, sa seule famille. Elle a perdu son premier amour qu'elle ne peut revoir, a un tuteur qui l'a forcée à entrer dans une école militaire. Mais à 18 ans, elle reste la rêveuse d'autrefois, levant les yeux vers les étoiles pour voir les visages qui lui manquent. Un beau jour, on s les Archanges mais un ennemi plus féroce..


_**« Asuna franchit la porte. »**_

Assise sur sa falaise, là où elle pouvait voir le soleil déteindre sur l'immensité de la forêt, Asuna laissait le vent caresser ses longs cheveux sombres. Un soupir, elle profitait de ce paysage de rêves, le silence berçant ses pensées. Jadis, la radio de son père brisait ce silence religieux pour lui offrir quelques chants entraînants. Mais elle avait laissé la pierre de feu son père à Shin lorsqu'elle avait quitté Agartha, le monde souterrain où son père avait vu le jour.

Les ombres s'étiraient à travers le paysage, faisant frissonner la jeune fille. Elle se releva, hissa son sac à dos sur son épaule et rejoignit le chemin. Asuna marchait tranquillement à travers la forêt déjà bien sombre. Elle arriva sur le pont de fer surplombant la rivière et s'arrêta pour le contempler. Des années plus tôt, elle y avait rencontré Shun, un garçon ambitieux qui avait traversé l'un des rares passages liant les deux mondes pour voir les étoiles. Il en était mort, réalisant son rêve malgré et contre tout. Avec un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres, la jeune fille de 18 ans s'engagea sur ce pont empli de souvenirs et le passa. Elle passa près des rails du chemin de fer, rejoignant la barrière de sécurité qui délimitait la fin de son petit paradis.

En marchant sur la route qui menait à sa petite maison, elle remarqua plusieurs choses qui l'inquiétèrent.

D'abord, elle n'avait croisé personne jusque là, ce qui était peu habituel alors que le soleil venait de se coucher. De plus, les lumières de toutes les habitations étaient toutes éteintes. Asuna glissa sa clé dans le trou de la serrure, elle entra, alluma et ferma derrière elle.

Laissant son sac à l'entrée, près de ses chaussures, elle entra d'un pas lent, aux aguets.

La maison était silencieuse. Le quartier était endormi.

Asuna soupira, elle se sentit idiote à craindre ainsi le silence de la nuit. Sans ôter son uniforme, elle glissa dans le premier futon qu'elle trouva et ferma rapidement les yeux, engloutie par un sommeil sans rêves.

Un bruit...

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Certes, durant son stage militaire, durant un an, elle avait été acclimatée à percevoir tout ce qui pouvait être un danger potentiel dans son environnement. Après avoir quitté l'école militaire sous les regards noirs de son tuteur, elle avait continué à aiguiser ses aptitudes. Là, son instinct lui hurlait que les choses n'allaient pas. Qu'elle devait se lever. Après la mort de sa mère dans un accident de la route, alors qu'elle revenait de l'hôpital, Asuna avait dû se battre pour que son tuteur légale, un oncle lointain qui ne connaissait même pas son nom, ne la traîne pas à la capitale.

Asuna avait finit dans un centre de « redressement » où elle avait suivi un entraînement ardu.

Puis, après un an, étant majeur légalement, elle avait quitté ce lieu pour être indépendante dans cette petite ville qu'elle avait partagée avec sa défunte mère.

Asuna ouvrit les eux sans pour autant bouger,guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Elle détecta enfin ce qui l'avait tirée de ses songes où elle était en compagnie de Shin. Derrière la fenêtre, des ombres se mouvaient, lentement, se dirigeant vers les portes de devant et de derrière. Asuna ramassa tranquillement le bokken qui gisait à terre avec lequel elle s'était entraînée quelques jours plus tôt. Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle quitta ses couches et se glissa rapidement près de la porte avant, saisissant son sac à dos qui contenait ses effets personnels et ses chaussures.

La poignée de la porte fut tournée, Asuna était debout, son bokken bien en main, son sac sur son dos, ses chaussures dans ses pieds.

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent en même temps, une dizaine d'hommes en armes et portant un uniforme sans insignes, entrèrent dans la maison. Elle sourit, elle avait déjà vu des hommes agir ainsi à une époque.

\- Des archanges, demanda-t-elle en reculant, entrant dans la pièce où son futon gisait, où la fenêtre était ouverte.

\- Asuna Watase d'Agartha, nous sommes venus vous arrêter.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Vous en savez trop.

Les hommes armés lui foncèrent dessus, prêts à la saisir. Elle s'esquiva d'un bond gracieux et traversa la fenêtre d'un autre bond.

Elle entendit des jurons grossiers, rit et se mit à courir vers le seul lieu où elle se savait en sécurité. Courant à travers le forêt endormie, son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle entendit plusieurs bruits derrière elle. Suivie par des pisteurs peu discrets, elle se faufilait entre les arbres et commença à craindre pour sa vie lorsque les premiers coups de feu retentirent. Ce n'étaient pas des archanges. Les archanges la connaissaient grâce à son premier voyage vers Agartha. Elle leur avait confié le carnet du professeur Morisaki et ils avaient juré de ne plus tenter d'approcher Agartha. Du moins, plus à travers le passage que la jeune fille avait juré de protéger sous leurs yeux. Ils la respectaient, même si elle était une enfant. Jamais ils ne reviendraient. Pas après une si longue absence.

Asuna trébucha sur une racine, elle s'écroula, s'éraflant les genoux et les avants-bras. Elle se releva en gémissant et reprit sa course.

Non, elle n devait pas rester là.

Oui, sa vie était en danger.

Un coups de feu. Son épaule s'enflamma de douleur. Elle tituba, s'appuyant contre un arbre pour ne pas faillir. Un chaud liquide se répandait sur son torse, tâchant sa chemise blanche. Elle arracha sa cravate et l'appuya contre sa blessure avant d reprendre sa fuite.

Connaissant la forêt mieux que ses poursuiveurs, elle parvint à prendre quelques raccourcis qu'elle seule pouvait repérer et atteignit donc rapidement l'immense grotte qui menait aux sous-sols de la région.

Se précipitant de plus en plus profondément dans la grotte, une lampe de poche pour seule aide, son épaule se faisant de plus en plus douloureuse, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Une large étendue vide avec à son bout un large mur plat, richement orné de vieilles gravures. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille s'avança vers le passage. Consciente que la présence d'un Quetzalcóatl était à prévoir. Elle vit le gardien de la porte, allongé non loin, endormi. Il semblait plus fort et plus alerte que celui qu'elle avait rencontré lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte avec Shin, des années plus tôt. Ses sourcils se froncèrent l'espèce n'était-elle pas en voie de disparition ?

Des bruit derrière elle l'informèrent que ses poursuivants arrivaient. La jeune fille se précipita vers le passage vers le monde souterrain et mythique d'Agartha. La terre de son père, la terre de Shun, la terre de Shin...

\- Ça suffit la ballade , tonna une voix.

Asuna pesta, ils parlaient trop fort. Ils risquaient de ... Un hurlement fit trembler la grotte. La jeune fille plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, lâchant sa lampe de poche et son bokken. Son regard se posa alors que le Quetzalcóatl qui s'était redressé et qui se dirigeait vers les hommes armés. La jeune fille s'était plaquée contre la paroi du passage, craignant que la gardien ne l'attaque, ne sachant plus si les sangs-mêlés étaient seulement chassés par les Izokus.

Les militaires se mirent à tirer sur la créature, sans se soucier de l'écho ou des balles perdues. Asuna plongea à terre, sentant des balles ricocher un peu partout, ne voulant être encore blessée. Elle porta ses main à la porte, se demandant, les larmes aux yeux, comment elle pourrait passer. Si seulement elle pouvait passer...

Son sang laissa une trace sur la porte, elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention, ne remarquant même pas que tout son bras droit était maculé de sang. Une larme traversa son visage, elle ressentait la douleur et la colère du gardien de la porte, elle s'en voulait d'avoir mené à lui des hommes armés. Elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir revoir celui qui hantait ses songes depuis des années. Une lumière vive illumina la grotte, Asuna, toujours à terre, son bras droit appuyé contre le mur, se tourna lentement vers le champs verdoyant qui s'offrait à elle. Elle sourit, de joie, de tristesse. Le Quetzalcóatl poussa un puissant rugissement, comme pour la pousser à entrer ! A rejoindre son monde si beau ! Asuna, sans prêter attention aux militaire qui s'était séparé du groupe pour lui foncer dessus, plongea dans la vita aqua où elle se laissa couler tranquillement alors que son sang colorait l'eau et que le seul militaire ayant passé la porte nageait à se rencontre, ses armes bien en main.

Asuna, son instinct lui hurlant de fuir, nagea avec la force du désespoir jusqu'à la sortie qu'elle avait jadis empruntée avec Shin pour regagner son monde. Elle Finit par se hisser hors de l'eau, étant arrivée au grand dôme où un jour elle s'était réveillée avec Mimi et le professeur à ses côtés.

Aujourd'hui elle était seule. Seul, blessée et pourchassée. Elle n'avait plus son arme avec elle, elle n'avait que son sac empli du strict nécessaire pour sa survie.

La malheureuse courrait ver l'escalier qui se situait à son opposé alors que le militaire bondissait hors de l'eau.

Comme dénué de stupeur face au lieu qui l'entourait, il braqua son arme vers elle, lui ordonnant de ne plus faire un pas.

Le souffle court, ses longs cheveux mouillés se perdant dans les tâches de sang de sa chemise plaquée contre son corps fin, Asuna s'arrêta à contrecœur.

Son regard noisette se posa sur cet homme inconnu qui voulait sa capture. Elle demanda :

\- Qui vous a envoyés ?

\- Ne pose pas de questions inutiles, il est temps de faire marche arrière et de rejoindre la grotte, gronda l'homme armé en s'avançant vers elle.

Asuna aurait voulu frapper cet homme, se défendre, mais elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à appuyer sur la détente et posséder une seule balle dans le corps la faisait déjà suffisamment souffrir.

Soudain, alors que le militaire arrivait à sa hauteur, lui saisissant le bras avec violence pour la traîner à sa suite, une flopée d'hommes portant de longues capes écarlates surgirent de nulle part, encerclant les deux protagonistes. Le reflex du militaire fut de dégainer la lame qu'il portait à sa ceinture et de l'appuyer contre la gorge de la jeune fille.

\- Baisse ton arme, conseilla une voix puissante.

\- Un pas et je la tue, gronda le militaire.

\- Tue la et le roi aura ta tête, s'amusa une autre voix.

\- Pourquoi le nouveau roi d'Argartha se soucierait-il d'un gamine de nôtre monde, siffla le militaire. Asuna, ne sachant pas qu'Agartha avait une famille royale, demanda :

\- Qui est le roi d'Agartha ?

\- Silence, lui intima son tortionnaire en appuyant la lame contre la chair de sa gorge.

Le fil aiguisé du poignard lui entailla le cou, une filet de sang coula tout le long, allant se perdre sans la blanc de sa chemise humide.

\- Relâche la et tu pourras retraverser le passage sain et sauf, ordonna une voix plus froide.

Au lieu d'obéir, le militaire saisit la jeune fille par le bras et courut vers le bassin d'aqua vita où il espérait pouvoir fuir. Il fut vite intercepté par ces étranges hommes en rouge. L'un lui assena un violent coup de pied volant à la tempe droite. Sonné, il lâcha sa victime qui fut saisie par deux hommes en rouge et éloignée en quelque bonds. Le même qui avait donné un coups de pied au militaire le saisit par le collet, alors que ses compagnons le désarmaient, et approcha son visage assombri par la colère du sien, disant :

\- Elle est un sang-mêlé, reste donc plus important pour Agartha que pour vôtre société corrompue.

\- Les sang-mêlés étaient tués !

\- Par des créature indomptables. Si tu avais tué cette jeune personne, tu serais mort de la main de nôtre roi, en es-tu conscient ?

\- C'est ridicule ! Un roi qui...

\- Un roi qui protège sa vieille amie n'est pas ridicule, siffla l'homme en rouge avant d'assener un violent coups sur la nuque du militaire, ayant ainsi volé sa conscience.

Quelques hommes en rouge traînaient le militaire vers l'aqua vita alors que les autres détruisaient ses armes.

Affalée à terre, sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait, n'ayant pas assisté à l'échange entre l'homme en rouge et son poursuiveur, Asuna regardait ses sauveurs sans savoir que dire ou que faire.

Celui qui avait maîtrisé son agresseur s'avança, il posa un genoux à terre, face à elle il demanda d'une voix plus douce :

\- Milady, puis-je inspecter vôtre blessure ?

Asuna comprit qu'il parlait de son épaule. Elle hocha lentement la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, le laissant ainsi avoir un meilleur accès à son épaule blessée. Il sortit une trousse de premiers soins de la sacoche qui pendait à sa ceinture et s'appliqua. Il nettoya la plaie, essuyant le sang et désinfectant rapidement. Elle grimaça, la douleur se ravivant. Il dit, prenant une petite pince qu'il plongea dans le désinfectant :

\- Je vais devoir retirer la balle car elle n'est pas ressortie. Je vous demande de prendre sur vous et de ne pas gigoter.

\- Je vais essayer, souffla la jeune fille en essayant d'oublier sa douleur.

Lorsque la pince entra en contact avec sa chair, la douleur fut telle qu'elle ne pût retenir un cri de douleur, ses poings se serrant pour atténuer ce sentiment. Plusieurs des camarades du soignant les entouraient, sourcils froncés, inquiets quant à l'importance de la blessure.

Ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, assommée par la douleur, la jeune fille à la longue chevelure sombre ne tarda pas à perdre connaissance alors qu'enfin son soignant retirait la balle logée dans son épaule.

\- Que fait-on, capitaine, demanda l'un des hommes, un grand gaillard à la chevelure argentée.

\- Nous ne pouvons la laisser la ni même prendre le risque de lui faire passer la porte. Conduisons la au palais, le roi sera ravi de la revoir, répondit l'homme qui avait soigné Asuna et qui bandait à présent l'épaule de celle-ci avec délicatesse.

\- Il vaudrait mieux nous hâter, elle ne tiendra pas le coups si le voyage est trop long, fit l'un des hommes en rouges.

\- Surtout si sa blessure s'ouvre à nouveau, glissa sombrement le capitaine.

Ils allèrent à leurs montures, Asuna fut hissée devant le capitaine qui était le meilleur cavalier. Les douze hommes lancèrent leurs canassons au galop, espérant atteindre la ville royale au plus vite. L'un des homme envoya un message par le biais d'un aigle, signalant les récents événements à leur monarque et annonçant leur retour immédiat.

Assis à la table du conseil, Shin écoutait es rapports, las. Il n'y avait rien de neuf, les villages principaux avaient vite compris que la royauté n'avait rien de simple et que les sages qui jadis dirigeaient la vie politique et économique les menaient par la peur et incitaient à la haine. Voyant que cette façon de faire n'aidait en rien au développement de leur société. Ils étaient bien heureux de voir des améliorations dans leur quotidien et la peur ne plus hanter leurs journées .

Ainsi donc, une nouvelle ère avait bercé Agartha après des décennies de peur et de mépris envers le genre humain. Un messager entra dans la salle en courant, interrompant le flots de paroles des conseillers et les pensées du roi.

\- Majesté ! Majesté ! Une message important de...

\- Calme toi, reprends ton souffle et ensuite parle, soupira le roi Shin en levant les yeux au ciel. Approchant de la vingtaine, il avait une carrure plus taillée que jadis, ses yeux luisaient de connaissance et son regard pouvait déstabiliser les conseillers. Un si jeune roi avait amené la paix que tous avaient rêvé.

Le messager inspira profondément, sous les regards ennuyés des conseillers et annonça d'une voix paniquée :

\- Les Patrouilleurs reviennent de la Porte du Dôme, il y a eut une intrusion ! Ils ont réussit à renvoyer l'intrus de l'autre côté mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir passé la porte pour Agartha...

\- Alors que faisait-il à la Porte du Dôme, souffla Shin qui sentait un mauvais pressentiment le gagner, se redressant sur son siège, comme prêt à se lever.

\- L'intrus poursuivait une jeune fille qui a été grièvement blessée durant sa poursuite. Les Patrouilleurs foncent pour la capitale afin de la soigner au plus vite car elle aurait perdu beaucoup d sang...

\- Que dit le message, mot-à-mot, demanda Shin en se levant, passant sa cape sur ses épaules. Le messager déplia le papier et lut :

\- « Intrusion Porte du Dôme, la chasse à la Reine a été lancée. Intrus expulsé, Reine blessée avec hémorragie stoppée tardivement en route pour la capitale au galop. »

\- Par le Nirvana, souffla un conseiller, comprenant enfin l'ampleur de la situation.

\- Les prédictions de l'oracle, la saison dernière, s'étouffa un autre conseiller.

\- Où sont les Patrouilleurs, demanda Shin d'une voix blanche.

\- Ils traversent la ville, Majesté, annonça le messager.

Le roi Shin se précipita vers la fenêtre, il bondit sur le balcon de l'étage inférieur et de là rejoignit la cour centrale d'un autre bond alors que douze monture y entraient dans une folle course.

Le capitaine bondit de selle alors que sa monture dérapait sur le pavé de la cour, portant dans ses bras Asuna Watase, celle qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir mourir car sa mort mènerait Agartha à sa fin puisque le nouveau roi ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

\- Capitaine, salua Shin alors que tous deux se précipitaient vers l'infirmerie.

\- Majesté, nous sommes tellement navrés, nous avons failli arriver trop tard, grogna le capitaine alors qu'il sentait le chaud liquide quitter à nouveau la plaie juste ré-ouverte.

Ils se hâtèrent de l'installer sur un lit alors qu'un guérisseur fouillait les placards, à la recherche d'un baume et de quelque herbes. Il se hâta de couper les bandages souillés de sang et d'appliquer dans la plaie un peu de baume qu'il mélangea avec des herbes avant de recouvrir à nouveau de baume. Il posa une compresse contre la plaie avant de serrer un bandage propre autour de l'épaule.

Au soulagement des personnes présentes, le saignement avait cessé. Shin effleura du bout des doigts le visage endormi de cette ombre de son passé. Il fut navré à la vue de son teint pâle et en sentant sa peau froide. Il fronça alors les sourcils, se tourna vers le capitaine des Patrouilleurs, attendant un rapport détaillé.

\- Installez la dans la chambre des invités de l'aile royale, commanda-t-il aux servants qui s'affairaient autour de la convalescente. Capitaine, j'espère que vous saurez être précis, commenta-t-il.

La capitaine suivit son roi à son bureau où il lui raconta :

Nous devions passer par là pour retrouver les Izokus qui ont récemment commencé à attaquer les voyageurs sans raisons. Nous avons entendu des bruits dans la salle du Dôme. Jamais personne ne va à la salle du Dôme. Nous avons donc mené nôtre petite enquête. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il était sur le point de la capturer...

\- Il voulait la capturer mais il l'a blessée mortellement ?

\- Visiblement, d'autres de ses compagnons étaient dans la grotte, ils ont sûrement été arrêtés par le Quetzalcóatl.

\- Comment cet intrus a-t-il pu passer s'il n'avait pas d Calysse ?

\- Lady Asuna n'a pas de Calysse mais est visiblement passée. Il a dû passer en même temps.

Shin laissa son regard bleu océan se perdre dans l'horizon obscur. La nuit tombait. Il soupira :

\- Bien, merci capitaine. Nous parlerons demain des Izokus violents avec le conseil, rassemblez tous les Patrouilleurs, nous partirons sûrement bientôt à la poursuite de ces êtres.

\- Bonne nuit, Majesté, et je m'excuse encore pour l'état dans lequel nous avons ramené la lady.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, cela devait arriver, l'oracle l'avait vu.

Le rouge horizon baignait la ville entière dans une palette passant du rouge-orangé à un jaune pâle. Jamais elle n'avait passé une si mauvaise nuit depuis son enlèvement par les Izoku des années plus tôt.

Son corps endolori, elle se releva sur ses coudes, battant des paupières à plusieurs reprises, se demandant où elle était. Asuna quitta ses draps sans bruit, s'étonnant de se voir dans une chemise de nuit alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas s''être changée. Elle tituba à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et finit sur un balcon. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au garde-fou alors que son regard passait sur la ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle remarqua alors les aurores boréales qui traversaient le ciel encore à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité même si le soleil se levait lentement. Elle laissa un petit : « Oh ! » lui échapper lorsqu'elle comprit où elle était _._

 _Agartha... Comment ?_

Ses pieds la menèrent à la porte qu'elle ouvrit malgré la douleur qui lui enflammait l'épaule.

Il n'y avait personne. Elle avança au hasard, prenant un corridor si l'envie lui venait, ne sachant où elle finirait. Finalement, elle arriva à une immense cour extérieure. Elle en resta bouche bée, son seul souvenir d'agglomérations d'habitations à Agartha était un ensemble de chaumières à un étage. Là, plusieurs battisse portaient jusqu'à trois étages. Enfin son regard se posa sur le groupe qui s'apprêtait à enfourcher leur monture.

Il avait changé, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, ses grand yeux bleu étaient toujours aussi profonds. Son corps d'adolescent avait laissé place à une corpulence avantageuse, taillée par les années. Elle le reconnut malgré tout . Une larme perla le long de sa joue alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser sortir un son qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge. Il la remarqua alors, debout au milieu de l'entrée principale du palais, sa chemise de nuit comme unique vêtement, ses yeux noisette brillants de larmes.

Sans réfléchir, Asuna se lança à sa rencontre, lui sautant au cou, comme pour être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'elle n'était pas morte sous ce Dôme. Surpris par ce brusque comportement, Shin la serra doucement contre lui, se rappelant des longues nuit où son absence avait été un cauchemar.

\- Bienvenue à Agartha, Asuna, souffla-t-il.

\- Shin... Shin, je croyais ne jamais pouvoir te revoir... Je... pleurait la jeune fille sans se soucier de ceux qui les entouraient ( les Patrouilleurs). Shin passa lentement sa main dans la longue chevelure sombre de son amie, disant calmement :

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, alors que, le rouge aux joues, les Patrouilleurs s'éloignaient. Asuna se détacha finalement de son ami, un sourire contrit sur le visage, les joues colorées.

\- Désolée de t'avoir sauté dessus.

\- Je comprends ta réaction, sourit-il, amusé e la voir rougir si facilement.

\- Où sommes-nous, demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- La Capitale, cité royale.

\- Oh. Je ne savais pas qu'Agartha avait un roi.

Il eut un sourire tendre, disant :

\- Je suis le roi d'Agartha.

Elle recula soudain de deux pas, comme si la proximité était inimaginable. Elle fit :

\- Oh... Euh... Je... Majesté...

Shin leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé par cette réaction. La mimique n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui baissa piteusement les yeux.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, lança-t-il.

Elle ne dit mot, ne releva pas les yeux. Il souleva son menton, plongeant son regard belu océan dans ses prunelles noisettes et dit avec un sourire :

\- Appelle moi Shin. Juste toi.

\- Personne ne...

\- Non, trop sur le protocole.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire, ses yeux pétillants et dit :

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir, alors d'accord, Shin !

Il fut appelé par le capitaine des Patrouilleurs. Il grimaça, ne voulant la laisser.

\- Asuna, je dois y aller, nous nous retrouvons plus tard...

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut, se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'elle était restée seule à Agartha, on était venu l'insulter et lui ordonner de partir. Ce geste avait failli lui coûter la vie...

Voyant la lueur de crainte qui brillait dans le regard de son amie, Shin fut navré. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Il promit, posant ses lèvres sur son front :

\- Cette fois-ci, rien ne t'arrivera, je ne laisserai pas le passé se répéter.

Elle sourit, gênée qu'il ait compris, se sentant bête et égoïste.

\- A ce soir ?

\- Oui, à ce soir.

Le groupe de cavaliers quitta la cour au galop. Les Izokus frappaient les villes au hasard, cela les inquiétait tous.


End file.
